


Waking up in the arms of a monster

by BlitzyByter



Series: Let's stay in this damn hell, TOGETHER [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitzyByter/pseuds/BlitzyByter
Summary: Waking up abruptly from a nightmare that turns out to be reality wasn't exactly the best thing for Mono....not to mention the familiar room he was in.....
Relationships: Mono & The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Series: Let's stay in this damn hell, TOGETHER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217132
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Waking up in the arms of a monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so don't be surprised if it sucks or if its short lol
> 
> Also! LN2 spoilers ahead! If you haven't watched/played nor finished the game I highly recommend you to do it right now as to understand the context a little more.
> 
> Unsure Thin dad is my drug--// *slapped*
> 
> Also my main inspiration! Please check it out https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177634

_He ran. He ran as fast as he could. Mono knew the flesh wouldn't take long to catch up to him and Six. Looking further, he saw the girl running up ahead getting further and further as the road in front of him became more destroyed._

_Sweat poured down from his face as he tried his best to catch up. His eyes widened as he looked back at the giant mass of guts that was right behind him._

_They wouldn't hesitate to crush him. He knew that. Those flesh walls. The ones who were behind it all. The corruption, the nightmares, the monsters, it was all their doing. Or was it the thin man....?_

_He didn't have the time to answer those questions, he needed to get to the exit whether it be one way or another. He couldn't give up now! He had to make it! All that hard work, all of it for nothing if he failed to survive now. God....couldn't he go faste--_

_His thoughts interrupted as he tripped over himself._

_Mono hissed in pain. Watching as Six still kept on running, not even bothering to look back at him. He needed to get up!_

_Using every bit of his strength to pull himself up, he ran again. The ground collapsing within every step he took. Was he going to make it?_

_Then, the platform ahead was no more. He had no choice but to jump....and he did.....she caught him..._

_Mono sighed in relief, but he didn't expect to see a non comforting look when he stared up._

_Why was she staring at him like that? Why was she staring at him with those cold eyes? Had he done something wrong?_

_She needed to pull him up now! If she didn't the remaining platform will collapse any minute from now! Please hurry!_

_.......Six?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He gasped. Taking in deep breathes. Why? Why would she...? After all they've been through....everything he had done for her....

Mono could only contemplate at the nightmares him and Six has overcame. The Hunter, the Teacher, the Doctor.....yet the signs of insanity were all there.....

Six breaking the bullies head....the way she broke the fingers of that mannequin's arm....her just warming her hands against the doctor's ashes. Not a single hint of remorse across her face. Was she really that cruel?

Mono looked at his surroundings. Staring at the cracked walls and floors as he couldn't do much. But the thing catching his attention the most was the door in front of him. A very familiar door. Mono had no doubts. This was the same room. The same room the thin man was in.

And now.....it was his.....

He didn't know how long he was here already. Maybe a few hours? But one things for sure....he wouldn't be getting out. And he was all alone.

Why?

Why him?

Why did she abandon him? What had he done wrong? 

Did she really hate him that much? No....that couldn't be it!

M-maybe s-she was j-just mad and....maybe sh-she was still corrupted! And she'll come back for him, right?

Six wouldn't.....she would've never abandoned him! She....Six would.......

And yet she did........using him like a tool this whole time.....and when she saw no use of him....she left him falling in this hollow abyss......

Cries....cries of anguish filled the room. Mono kept on crying as he recalled the memory over and over again. His cries becoming louder within every second. Why why WHY!? SHE WOULD'VE NEVER! She would've never! She would've never done this......

He kept on sobbing his sorrows away. He didn't had much to do as all he could do was sit on the chair. The chair was surprisingly comfortable.....was it always that way when he arrived in the room.......?

Then, a hand. A hand slowly making its way towards his head, patting him as if it were trying to comfort him. It did in some way.....at least someone still cared--

Wait

There wasn't anybody here when he first arrived in this wretched room. So who was.....

Mono perked up and froze upon seeing the pale face of the man. No wonder the chair was comfy, he was sitting on its laps. The hat he was wearing was recognizable and he knew it was the same man. The thin man....

Mono immediately scrambled away and tumbled on the floor, falling flat on his face. He ran as fast as he could in the corner of the room, trying to make his form as small as possible. Basically trying to hide from the monster before him. He didn't wanted to be alone, yes. However being in the same place as that thing was a huge no.

He never expected to see the thin man again. But he supposed it was inevitable. As soon as the thin man retreated, as soon as Six dropped him......it was fate....

Obviously the thin man's last expectation was for Mono to run away. Immediately after he stood up from his chair and made his way towards the child. 

Anxiety filled the young boy as the thin man was getting closer with each step. Then he stopped just near him and got to the small child's level, which was pretty hard for him.

Mono tried to back up as much as possible to no avail. He was trapped here with this monster.....this nightmare....sucking a deep breath, he yelled.

"Oi oooooooiiiiiii!" 

Mono raised his hands and started hitting the air near the thin man. Trying to appear intimidating and making the thin man understand the message.

The thin man looked at Mono. Tilting his head, getting quite curious of the boy's reaction. He kinda acted like a cat. Flailing his arms in that manner. The thin man raised a hand, approaching Mono. Mono's eyes widened more, not wanting a single a thing with this tall man. He slapped the huge hand continuously with his own like how a kid would usually hold a small grudge against their parents and start a tantrum.

The thin man recoiled his hand and stood up. Maybe it was best to come back later....

The thin man made its way towards the door glancing one last time at the young child.

Mono was still in the corner of the room, away from the thin man as much as possible. He avoided his gaze.

The thin man left the room and Mono was alone.....

.

.

.

.

.

_He struggled to get the axe out. Once getting his grasp on it he walked over to the music box. He needed to free her from her nightmare!_

_Raising the axe, he got ready to strike._

_._

_._

_._

He woke up again. He made sure to check his surroundings. He was still in the same room. But somehow, it was bigger? Perhaps the signal tower, it did had a habit and an ability to bend reality to its liking. But would the signal tower really leave him some toys to play with? Only after standing up that he noticed he was in a bed this whole time too. Who left those here?

Suddenly, the door of the room opened. The thin man was back.....carrying a bunch of other toys in his arms. What a sight-

The thin man walked over to where Mono was. Mono stood his ground. He had to show he wasn't scared! The thin man crouched down and dropped the toys right in front of the boy. What was he supposed to do with all of these? 

The thin man sat down. He waited and waited as he stared at the boy. This was getting awkward at each minute that passed by. Mono could feel sweat pouring down his face, not wanting to meet the thin man's gaze yet feeling his eyes on him.

At one point, the thin man held a toy in his deformed hand. Slowly pushing it towards Mono. Indicating he wanted to perhaps earn the boy's trust? Ha! As if that would happen. But......the toys did look fun to play with....

Mono stopped staring at the wall, it was basically as fun as watching paint dry at this point. He stood up and looked at the pile of toys in front of him. He picked one of the toys which was a train that was double his size and started examining it. It was probably a trick, one of these were to hypnotize him right? Then, a heart shaped smoke came out of the toy train's chimney. Mono looked surprised, he looked up at the thin man who just nodded at him. Mono started to drive the toy train around the room as more shaped smoke came out the train's chimney, the thin man keeping a small eye on him everytime.

This went on for quite a while until he started to get bored. Was there anything else he could do besides driving a non real train for the rest of his life? He peeked over his shoulders, the thin man was fast asleep on the chair.

He thought for a few moments, is this the right time to escape.....?.......no..not now at least. Mono shook his head. Then an idea struck him like thunder. Mono ran over to the end of the room, toy train still in his hands. He gave a running start and then hopped on the toy train riding it to the other end of the room.

Only to get smacked straight into the wall.....

Mono shook his head and patted his brownish coat down, dusting himself off.

*CRACK*

Mono turned his gaze at the sudden noise. He saw a huge crack forming on the wall he just hit. Then, it collapsed. A huge mass of flesh and eyes could be seen staring at the little troublemaker.

Mono screamed.

He didn't hesitate to immediately run at the door and try to escape. He jumped at the handle desperately trying to unlock and open the door to no avail. He started banging on the door, hoping for the freedom he so long wished and escape the flesh walls who were ready to consume him.

An electric pull which pulls him out of his attempts of escaping. He felt his whole body getting pulled all the way to the thin man's arms. He started trashing about in the thin man's arms. Becoming louder as soon as he spotted the flesh closing in on them.

The thin man glared at the gutlike creature, energy coursing through his body as static threatened to shock anyone who came near him and it immediately retracted back. The regular concrete walls slowly forming back as well as the room that was previously filled wish flesh was now just a regular room.

Mono sobbed as the thin man was holding him tightly to his chest. Tears stained the man's suit. God.....why was he so pathetic..? It was just so scary....those eyes they stared at him coldly.....just like how....

His sobbing became louder as Mono clung to the thin man like his life depended on it. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted it to be over....he just wanted the nightmare to end! He just wanted to be free.........

The thin man put a hand over Mono's head, stroking his hair softly. Then he hummed, it was a very static voice but you could recognize the very familiar tune.....very much like that music box.......

Mono could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier. He couldn't go to sleep! He had to! He had to....it w-was all a blurr. And Mono closed his wary eyes as the soft melody soothed him....just...like....Six....


End file.
